You're Here, Pain is No More
by Katou Ryou
Summary: [Translated Fic] Jonghyun mendapat berita bahwa Minhyun dan anggota Wanna One lain akan melakukan pemotretan sampul untuk album mereka di pantai, dan dia khawatir pada alergi Minhyun terhadap garam. Nu'est. 2Hyun. Jmin. Jonghyun JR/Minhyun


_**Note**_ : fic ini _bukan_ punyaku. Fic ini punyanya **Scarv** author-nim yang udah dengan baik hati ngasih izin buat aku translate ficnya. Silahkan baca yang asli dengan judul yang sama di **https [** titik dua **] / / w** **ww** **[** dot **] fanfiction [** dot **] net / s / 12581237 / 1 /** (hilangkan spasi)

Terimakasih **Scarv** author-nim~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **You're Here, Pain is No More**

 _(This fic belongs to_ _ **Scarv**_ _author-nim)_

 _Jonghyun mendapat berita bahwa Minhyun dan anggota Wanna One lain akan melakukan pemotretan sampul untuk album mereka di pantai, dan dia khawatir pada alergi Minhyun terhadap garam._

* * *

Ini sakit. Ini sangat sakit. Kakinya mulai terasa gatal dan sakit beberapa saat setelah dia diharuskan pergi ke laut. Minhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pemotretan untuk sampul album Wanna One akan memakan banyak waktu. Sudah berapa lama ini, dua jam? Tiga jam? Minhyun tak tahu. Dia hanya bisa meringis tiap kali harus pergi semakin dalam ke lautan. Minhyun yakin pergelangan kakinya sudah dihiasi ruam, memerah, dan mungkin membengkak.

Sejujurnya, Minhyun ingin menolak ketika sang manajer memberitahu mereka tentang lokasi pemotretan.

' _Karena konsep pemotretan Wanna One adalah alam, dan karena saat ini adalah musim panas, tentu saja pantai adalah pilihan yang wajib.'_

Yeah, tentu saja, bagus. Terimakasih YMC. Itu benar-benar ide cemerlang.

Tapi Minhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerimanya. Siapa dia hingga bisa berkata "tidak". Walaupun dia adalah seorang idola, dia memiliki nama Wanna One pada namanya, dia juga harus melindungi nama dan kebanggaan Nu'est. Minhyun tidak mau orang lain menuduh dirinya sebagai seorang idola yang manja dan suka merengek. Dia sudah merasa cukup bersalah sebagai satu-satunya yang lolos menjadi anggota Wanna One. Dan bahkan hingga sekarang, Minhyun tetap tidak bisa merasa benar-benar senang akan hal tersebut. Perasaan bersalah dan perasaan kehilangan tanpa saudara-saudaranya itu masihlah ada. Terkadang, Minhyun berandai-andai, apakah dia benar-benar egois dan tidak bersyukur. Jonghyun akan mengomelinya bila dia tahu kalau dirinya berpikiran seperti itu.

 _Jonghyun_. Minhyun menghela napas. Dia amat sangat merindukan sang _leader_. Dia merasa kesepian tanpanya. Tinggal bersamanya selama tujuh tahun belakangan, melihatnya selama duapuluh empat jam penuh. Dan Minhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang, betapa dia sangat bergantung pada Jonghyun selama ini. Sama seperti Jonghyun yang juga bergantung padanya. Hubungan mereka sangatlah erat. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban Minhyun bisa bertahan hingga saat ini tanpa Onibugi-nya.

Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba pada pergelangan kakinya dan teriakan produser menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Jaehwan yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya dan memberinya ekspresi yang seolah bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja?'. Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Meyakinkan salah satu adik kesayangannya itu, bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Walaupun mungkin Jaehwan dan anggota lain sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Tidak peduli seberapa berawan dan suram suasana hatinya sekarang. Dia akan melakukannya. Minhyun sudah berjanji pada Jonghyun malam itu, seusai acara final Produce 101, ketika dia menangis dalam pelukan Jonghyun yang hangat dan menenangkan, bahwa dia akan melakukan yang terbaik dan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Minhyun akan membuat mereka bangga. Dia akan berjuang di Wanna One. Ya. Dia yakin bisa melakukannya karena dia adalah Hwang Minhyun.

* * *

Akhirnya, pemotretan selesai juga. Sekarang, Minhyun sedang duduk di dalam _van_ dan menunggu anggota lain bergabung dengannya.

"Ya ampun, _hyung_!" Guanlin memekik terkejut begitu dia melihat kaki Minhyun yang dihiasi ruam. Minhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengenakan sepatunya karena kakinya yang benar-benar membengkak, "Ada apa dengan kakimu?" dia melangkah memasuki _van_ dan duduk di samping Minhyun. Diikuti oleh Jisung, Daniel, Seongwoo, dan Jaehwan. Yang lain juga langsung melihat ke arah kaki Minhyun dan sama terkejutnya seperti Guanlin tadi.

"Nah, aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya karena aku yang alergi pada garam. Hanya itu. Bukan sesuatu yang serius," Minhyun mencoba meyakinkan anggotanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata itu bukan sesuatu yang serius, _hyung_?" protes Daniel, "Itu terlihat menyakitkan."

"Daniel benar, Minhyun- _ah_ ," kali ini Jisung, "Kita bisa pergi ke rumah sakit, aku akan memberitahu manajer," dia baru akan keluar dari _van_ dan pergi menuju _van_ satunya lagi di mana anggota Wanna One lain dan manajer mereka berada.

"Tidak!" Minhyun dengan cepat menolaknya, "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku bisa mengurusnya. Ini tidak seburuk yang terlihat."

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon, _hyung_ ," Minhyun memohon pada Jisung dan yang lainnya, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin pulang," Minhyun sungguh hanya ingin pulang dan berbaring nyaman di tempat tidurnya, tertidur dan merasa nyaman dalam pelukan seseorang, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dalam pelukan Jonghyun.

Yang lain hanya bisa menghela napas pertanda kekalahan. Minhyun itu memang keras kepala, jika dia tidak mau maka tidak ada satu pun yang bisa memaksanya. Mungkin terkecuali untuk satu orang, tapi sayangnya, orang itu tidak ada di sini. Mereka merasa sangat bersalah tiap kali melihat Minhyun. Walaupun Minhyun tetap terlihat tersenyum, bahagia dan bersenang-senang ketika bersama mereka, terkadang mereka masih bisa melihat raut kesepian di topeng yang menutupi wajah Minhyun. Hanya beberapa saat saja, namun mereka tidak bisa menyangkalnya, bahwa hal itu ada.

* * *

Minhyun baru akan keluar dari _van_ , dibantu oleh Guanlin ketika tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar teriakan riang Daehwi dari _van_ yang lain.

" _Hyung_!" Daehwi melesat menuju pintu utama _dorm_ mereka dan memeluk (atau lebih tepatnya melempar dirinya sendiri) seseorang yang sudah berdiri di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, kali ini Jaehwan yang terlihat senang ketika dia menyadari siapa orang itu dan dengan segera bergabung bersama Daehwi untuk memeluk orang itu.

 _Siapa?_ Pikir Minhyun yang masih berada di dalam _van_ dan tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu. Kenapa yang lain terlihat sangat senang begitu melihatnya.

"Minhyun! Itu Jonghyun!" Seongwoo memberitahunya dengan semangat. Minhyun tersentak dan mencoba melihat seseorang yang terjebak dalam pelukan Daehwi dan Jaehwan itu dengan lebih baik lagi.

"Jonghyunie…?" bisik Minhyun. Tanpa sadar dia melepaskan diri dari Guanlin dan berlari ke arah Onibugi-nya. Minhyun mengernyit samar ketika kakinya yang membengkak dan tak dilapisi apapun bersentuhan langsung dengan aspal. Daehwi dan Jaehwan melepaskan Jonghyun ketika mereka menyadari bahwa Minhyun sudah berdiri di situ.

"Jong… hyunie…" _apakah aku bermimpi? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku pikir saat ini hanya kakiku yang sakit, bukan otakku._

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Minhyun- _ah_ ," Jonghyun tersenyum dan mengelus poni rambut Minhyun. Minhyun merasa begitu bahagia dan langsung melempar dirinya ke dalam pelukan Jonghyun. Hanya Jonghyun yang bisa membaca hampir semua kekhawatiran yang ada di pikiran Minhyun. Minhyun bisa saja berdiri di sana untuk waktu yang lama, merasa nyaman dan aman dengan kehadiran Jonghyun. Tapi Jonghyun sedikit mendorong dirinya sehingga dia bisa melihat kondisi kaki Minhyun. Jonghyun kemudian mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Ck… Minhyunie…" dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf…" Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bisa mendengar Daehwi dan Jaehwan yang terkikik pelan di dekat mereka. Dia merasa malu dengan sikapnya yang seperti anak kecil di kala seharusnya dia bersikap sebagai seorang kakak yang keren. Anggota Wanna One lainnya mulai bergabung bersama mereka dan menyapa Jonghyun. Sedangkan Minhyun memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Jonghyun, "Apakah boleh bila aku menginap di _dorm_ kalian malam ini?" Jonghyun bertanya pada mereka. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung Minhyun.

"Tentu saja boleh Jonghyun- _ah_ ," Jisung menjawab sembari tersenyum.

"Cepat, kita masuk. Sebelum manajer menyadari sesuatu yang aneh karena kita semua berdiri di sini," ucap Sungwoon dan memberi intruksi pada anggota yang lain untuk masuk, "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan bila melihat Jonghyun di sini," dia menunjukkan raut wajah bersalah pada Jonghyun. Jonghyun sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sungwoon.

"Ayo Minhyun _hyung_ , kita harus mengobati kakimu, 'kan?" Daniel dan Seongwoo mencoba untuk melepaskan Minhyun dari Jonghyun dan menariknya masuk.

"Aku akan mengurus kakinya. Jangan khawatir," malah Jonghyun yang menjawab.

"Jonghyun- _ah_ ," Jisung meraih tangan Jonghyun dan menuntunnya masuk untuk mengikuti anggota lainnya. Jisung menunggu hingga anggota lain, terutama Minhyun, menjauh hingga mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang akan Jisung katakan pada Jonghyun.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Kumohon tolong kami," Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, ini bukan untuk kami. Kumohon tolong Minhyun."

"Aku… tidak mengerti," Jonghyun bingung akan maksud dari kata-kata Jisung.

"Minhyun, dia merasa sangat kehilangan tanpamu dan anggotamu yang lain. Dia mungkin bisa menunjukkan topeng kebahagiaannya di depan kami, tapi kami semua tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik senyumannya itu," Jisung menghela napas, "Seberapa banyak pun kami mencoba menghiburnya, kami tidak akan pernah sama seperti saudaranya di Nu'est. Kami hanya ingin Minhyun menjadi lebih baik dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu."

Jonghyun terkesiap. Dia tahu ada yang aneh dengan Minhyun selama ini. Setiap kali mereka berhubungan via telepon, dia bisa merasakannya. Setiap kali Jonghyun mencoba menghiburnya, biasanya, Minhyun hanya akan mengedikkan bahunya, dan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Tapi jika hal ini membuat anggota Wanna One khawatir, maka sepertinya dia harus bicara dengan Minhyun.

"Tolong Jonghyun- _ah_ , katakan sesuatu padanya," ucap Jisung lagi.

"Aku… aku akan mencoba _hyung_ ," Jonghyun memutuskan. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia ada urusan lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya, mengobati kaki Minhyun yang membengkak dan dihiasi oleh ruam.

"Terimakasih," Jisung tersenyum, "Sekarang masuklah, sebelum Minhyun mencekikku karena menahanmu terlalu lama."

* * *

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" Minhyun merengek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu Jonghyun memasuki kamarnya. Jonghyun hanya tersenyum dan duduk di tempat tidur Minhyun, di sampingnya.

"Berikan kakimu," Minhyun mengangkat kakinya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Jonghyun. Jonghyun menghela napas ketika melihatnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri Minhyunie," dia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan termos juga sebuah kain.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minhyun, penasaran kenapa sang _leader_ membawa termos juga sebuah kain di dalam tasnya.

Jonghyun membuka termos tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Minhyun, "Es batu," secara hati-hati dia meletakkan beberapa es batu pada kain tersebut dan mengikatnya dengan karet gelang.

"Kau membawa es batu?" Minhyun tidak dapat mempercayainya, "Untukku?" kemudian dia tertawa. Mungkin ini terlihat menggelikan tapi Minhyun merasa hangat dan dicintai.

"Hei! Kau tidak sopan! Berhenti tertawa!" wajah Jonghyun memerah, dia baru menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya.

"Kau tahu, kami memiliki kulkas di sini Jonghyun sayang, kami juga memiliki es batu. Yang benar saja…"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku tahu…" Jonghyun gelagapan, "Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku hanya-"

Minhyun berhenti tertawa dan membawa Jonghyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Terimakasih," dia berbisik di telinga Jonghyun, "Sangat…"

Jonghyun melepaskan pelukan Minhyun dan mulai mengompres pergelangan kaki Minhyun dengan kain yang membungkus es batu di dalamnya.

"Ini adalah kedua kalinya kau menolak pelukanku," Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat raut wajah seolah-olah dia akan menangis.

"Sstt… aku akan dengan senang hati diam dalam waktu lama di pelukanmu, tapi pergelangan kakimu berteriak padaku, memintaku mengobati mereka," Jonghyun menekan kain di tangannya pada pergelangan kaki Minhyun agak kuat hingga membuat Minhyun meringis, "Maaf… itu pasti sakit…"

"Memang, tapi kau ada di sini sekarang, rasa sakitnya bukan apa-apa," Minhyun menyeringai.

"Menggelikan."

Dan kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang begitu nyaman. Sepertinya teman sekamar Minhyun memutuskan untuk memberi keduanya waktu berdua karena tak satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba masuk dan mengganggu. Jonghyun masih mengompres pergelangan kaki Minhyun dengan penuh kehati-hatian hingga membuat kondisinya menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Minhyun merasa sangat berterimakasih pada sang _leader_. Semua sikap penuh perhatian Jonghyun itu membuat dirinya semakin jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Jonghyunie," tanpa disadarinya, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, "Aku merindukanmu. Sangat," dan kali ini disertai oleh airmata yang mengalir dari matanya.

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun lama. Dia menyimpan kain di tangannya dan menurunkan kaki Minhyun dari pangkuannya ke lantai. Ditariknya Minhyun yang masih menangis ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan kepala Minhyun bersandar di dadanya, "Aku juga mencintaimu Minhyun- _ah_ ," Jonghyun mengelus punggung Minhyun, mencoba memberinya ketenangan, "Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku harap aku bisa selalu bersamamu. Aku harap aku bisa menculikmu dan membawamu kembali pada kami," perkataannya membuat Minhyun tergelak, "Tapi kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Kau memiliki tanggung jawab di sini dan aku juga ada tanggung jawab bersama Nu'est, walaupun kami tidak akan pernah menjadi Nu'est tanpa dirimu," Jonghyun mencium kening Minhyun dengan lembut, "Kami akan selalu menunggumu. Aku akan memastikan kau akan melihat _dorm_ dalam keadaan lebih bersih dan lebih baik ketika kau kembali pada kami."

"Jonghyun- _ah_ ," Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Jonghyun yang menyorotnya dengan tatapan hangat.

"Walaupun kita terpisah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Aku akan selalu ada di sini untukmu. Kau bisa memanggilku kapan pun kau membutuhkanku," Jonghyun mengusak rambut Minhyun, "Kau harus bahagia Minhyunie. Bersenang-senanglah dengan anggotamu yang sekarang. Mereka juga peduli padamu. Bebaskan dirimu dari semua perasaan khawatir dan bersalah yang kau rasakan itu."

"Bagaimana?" kedua mata Minhyun membulat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan?" Jonghyun tergelak, "Aku sangat mengenalmu Minhyun- _ah_ , sama seperti kau mengenalku. Kami baik-baik saja, aku baik. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan kami."

"Jonghyun- _ah_ …" Minhyun menelan ludahnya, "Apa kau bahagia?" akhirnya Minhyun menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Jonghyun. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasa sangat takut untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jonghyun, "Dan aku akan jadi lebih bahagia lagi bila kau juga bahagia Minhyun- _ah_ ," dia menangkup wajah Minhyun dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, menunjukkan seluruh cintanya pada Minhyun melalui ciuman tersebut, "Jadi, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan bahagia."

Minhyun masih sedikit kebingungan tapi dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kali ini adalah senyuman yang begitu tulus, "Aku janji padamu."

"Bagus," Jonghyun mengecup sekilas bibir Minhyun, "Bagaimana kakimu? Masih terasa sakit?" dia menepuk paha Minhyun.

"Tidak. Kakiku tidak terasa sakit lagi," Minhyun menguap, "Jonghyun adalah obat yang paling ampuh untukku."

"Haha," Jonghyun merasa dirinya sangat lega. Akhirnya, Minhyun kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, "Oh bicara tentang obatmu, aku membawa obat alergimu, seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkannya di _dorm_ kita," dia mengeluarkan obat yang dimaksud dan meletakannya di atas meja nakas, "Sekarang. Waktunya tidur. Kau pasti sangat lelah," dia dorong tubuh Minhyun untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan tak lupa diciumnya kening Minhyun.

"Apakah kau juga akan tidur di sini?" Minhyun bertanya dalam kondisi mengantuk, "Kumohon."

"Baiklah," Jonghyun bangkit dan melepaskan celananya, membiarkan dirinya kini hanya dilapisi sebuah kaus juga bokser. Dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Minhyun. Kemudian setelah itu, Jonghyun merasakan Minhyun yang merapat padanya dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam Jonghyunie," sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Minhyun, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Selamat malam Minhyun- _ah_ ," Jonghyun melapisi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut dan menggunakan tangannya untuk balas memeluk tubuh Minhyun, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Mimpi indah."

* * *

 _ **Ten Days Later**_

Jonghyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk tidur ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Satu pesan dari Minhyun. Dia pun membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

 **Optimus Hwang** : Pantai yang lain untukku lagi. *mendesah putus asa* doakan aku berhasil

 **Onibugi** : Kapan?

 **Optimus Hwang** : Oh kau masih terbangun? Aku pikir kau sudah tertidur

 **Optimus Hwang** : Besok

 **Onibugi** : Hampir. Untuk apa kali ini?

 **Optimus Hwang** : Syuting mv pertama kami

 **Optimus Hwang** : Kenapa mereka sangat mencintai pantai?!

 **Onibugi** : Karena saat ini adalah musim panas?

 **Optimus Hwang** : HEI! Aku merasa sangat terkhianati

Jonghyun tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Minhyun bertingkah seperti ini membuat dia senang. Tidak ada lagi kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah dari Minhyun. Jisung mengiriminya pesan beberapa hari yang lalu, berterimakasih padanya dan memberitahunya bahwa Minhyun-nya terlihat jauh lebih baik saat ini.

 **Onibugi** : Semangat! Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu kali ini

 **Optimus Hwang** : Onibugi jahat! Sangat JAHAT! Kau seharusnya khawatir padaku

 **Onibugi** : Aku tidak bisa pergi ke _dorm_ kalian lagi, manajermu hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika melihatku tertidur bersamamu

 **Onibugi** : Tidak, aku sudah memberikan obatnya padamu, kau tahu bagaimana cara mengurus dirimu sendiri

 **Optimus Hwang** : Wow itu terdengar sangat provokatif, kekeke

Raut wajah Jonghyun berubah datar. Ini benar-benar Minhyun.

 **Onibugi** : Berhenti, dasar mesum! Pergi tidur, ini sudah larut

 **Optimus Hwang** : Nah, kau mencintai si mesum ini, 'kan~?

 **Onibugi** : Ya aku mencintaimu

 **Optimus Hwang** : Awww~ kau menyerah? Itu cukup manis

 **Onibugi** : Minhyun…

 **Onibugi** : Cepatlah pergi tidur

 **Optimus Hwang** : Menghancurkan kesenanganku, baik ibu, aku akan pergi tidur

 **Onibugi** : Kau yang jadi ibunya, bukan aku

 **Optimus Hwang** : Oh~ apakah kita akan melanjutkan gurauan romantis di sini? Kekeke

 **Onibugi** : Tidaakkk, cukup. Selamat malam Minhyunie

 **Optimus Hwang** : Baiklaahhh~ selamat malam Jonghyun-ku sayang

 **Optimus Hwang** : Aku sangat mencintaimu

 **Onibugi** : Aku juga mencintaimu Minhyunie

Jonghyun menutup aplikasi _chatting_ nya dan tertidur dengan bibirnya yang mengulas sebuah senyuman.

 **The End**


End file.
